


Feeling the Evening Blues

by SpookZone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Epilogue What Epilogue, F/F, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookZone/pseuds/SpookZone
Summary: June Egbert decides to go on a date with Vriska and Terezi.





	Feeling the Evening Blues

The shuffling of clothes and incessant boredom ring throughout the ears of Vriska Serket, she’s been waiting for FAR too long, and it’s beginning to get to her. Beside her stands Terezi Pyrope, it’s been a very long time since they last saw each other, and they thought a date would be a fantastic way to catch back up. Unfortunately for the both of them, June Egbert is far too busy getting dressed to care about their issues right now. Vriska sighs and knocks against the door in annoyance while Terezi sits on the ground with her legs crossed, a hand closed into a fist and holding up her head.

**VRISKA: Hurry the FUCK up, June!!!!!!!!**

**VRISKA: We’ve 8een waiting out here for you for nearly an hour!**

**JUNE: hold on. let me sort this out.**

**VRISKA: That’s like the 8th time you’ve said that 8y now!**

**JUNE: i’m sorry. i’ll be out soon! i just need a little more time.**

**VRISKA: You 8etter, or there’ll 8e hell to pay ::::).**

**TEREZI: SNOOOOOOOOR3**

**TEREZI: 1 4M BOTH F1GUR4T1V3LY 4ND L1T3R4LLY F4LL1NG 4SL33P R1GHT NOW**

**TEREZI: L1K3 J3GUS 1 C4NNOT F4THOM TH3 TYP3 OF P41N TH1S DORK IS C4US1NG M3 TO 3XP3R13NC3 BY M4K1NG M3 W41T TH1S LONG**

**TEREZI: (why 1s sh3 3v3n dr3ss1ng up w3 h4v3nt ch4ng3d our outf1ts 4t 4ll)**

**VRISKA: (do i look like i know, terezi? if i knew, i wouldn’t 8e forcing myself to stand out here right now!!!!!!!!)**

**JUNE: look! i’m done, ok? i’m sorry for making you wait so long.**

The door unlocks, and June steps out, she’s wearing a bright blue skirt which wore her signature bootleg Slimer image, and a black shirt with a green suit jacket. It looked eerily familiar to Vriska, yet she couldn’t exactly put her finger on it. The blue-blooded troll stares for a few moments while Terezi jolts up, spinning around June while sniffing her curiously and soon after provides her with an approving thumbs up paired with an eager grin. June wears a happy smile on her face, clearly proud of the way she looks right now.

**VRISKA: It took you.. THAT LONG TO PUT THA-**

**TEREZI: HOLY SH1T YOU SM3LL 4M4Z1NG JUN3**

**TEREZI: TH1S G3TS TH1S L3G1SL4C3R4TOR’S GOLD ST4R OF 4PPROV4L >:]**

**JUNE: heh. thanks terezi.**

**JUNE: it feels really nice.**

**VRISKA: 8luh, can we GO now? I’ve 8een w8ing FOREVER for a certain dum8ass human to get her shit together!**

**JUNE: well, i thought it’d be nice to wear something like this.**

**VRISKA: June, I couldn’t care less a8out what you wear!**

**JUNE: huh, weird, since it’s based on your look.**

**VRISKA: Wait, WH8T?!!!!!!!!**

**VRISKA: Never-fucking-mind, June! You’re an a8solute fashion empress!**

**TEREZI: H3H3H3 VR1SK4 YOU ONLY NOT1C3D NOW?**

**VRISKA: Shut up, Terezi! It’s not *my* fault that June t8king my infinite lifetime may have ever so slightly sapped my a8ility to 8e o8servant!**

**TEREZI: >:]**

**JUNE: heh. i guess i’m the thief of light now.**

**VRISKA: Fuck the 8oth of you!!!!!!!!**

A small grunt of annoyance escapes Vriska’s lips but she soon after shrugs and steps around June for a few moments before providing her with a small nod. She finally recognizes the outfit as the getup June wore for a while all those sweeps ago while she was playing the game alongside Dave, Jade, and Rose. A lot has changed since then, and it’s pretty hard for everyone to keep up. Terezi brushes a hand through her own hair for a moment and lets out a small, fake yawn, indicating that everyone finally get a move on.

The three girls finally leave the changing rooms and start to walk along the troll kingdom's streets, Terezi rests her head upon Vriska’s shoulder while they share a toothy grin between them. June felt a little bit as if the third wheel between them, but she decides to try to keep her mind off it. Vriska and Terezi have spent more time together. It's only obvious their relationship would be a lot closer than with June. What exactly was their relationship now, anyway? June thinks about it for a second. Was it still pale like they used to be, or had it finally crossed into flushed territory? Vriska looks towards June and grabs her arm tightly, a small chuckle escaping the Thief of Light.

**VRISKA: C’mon, June! Are we going to go?**

**JUNE: oh, yeah. sorry, i have a lot on my mind.**

**TEREZI: CL34RLY TH1NK1NG 4BOUT HOW FUCK1NG GR34T W3 4R3**

**JUNE: uh, sure. why not.**

**VRISKA: This restaurant place you were so adamant on going to 8etter not 8e too far away, I’ve had enough of w8ing!**

**JUNE: it’s not far, i think.**

**JUNE: yeah, look. it's just across the street.**

**VRISKA: Oh, gr8! I’m glad it isn’t halfway across the fucking planet or something!**

**TEREZI: V4SK4 D1D YOU R34LLY TH1NK W3 C4M3 4LL TH3 W4Y OUT H3R3 4ND W41T 4N 3NTIR3 HOUR FOR JUN3 TO M4K3 US W41T FOR3V3R TO F1N4LLY G3T US TO H3R HUM4N R3ST4UR4NT**

**TEREZI: 4CTU4LLY, 1 DOUBT TH4TS OUTS1D3 TH3 R34LM OF POSS1B1L1TY >:]**

**VRISKA: Okay, first of all, did you just call me “Vaska”????????**

**TEREZI: Y3S!**

**VRISKA: Second off, I’m 8eing hyper8olic! Of course I didn’t think it was h8lfway across Earth! That’d be really dum8!**

**TEREZI: H3H3, 1 KNOW**

**VRISKA: Thank you, Terezi!**

**TEREZI: 1TS WH4T 1 DO B3ST**

Vriska and Terezi chuckle while June spins around, enjoying the comfiness of her new skirt. Rose had knitted it for her, and it felt really stylish and fashionable on her. The two trolls didn’t seem to care much for it, but Vriska definitely liked the similarities it had to her own day-to-day outfit. Terezi trips over her own feet for a moment, which was confusingly out of character for her. Vriska keeps her steady before wrapping a single arm around the teal blood, grinning at herwhile Terezi gives a cheeky wink towards her.

**VRISKA: You clearly did that on purpose.**

**TEREZI: M4YB3? WHO KNOWS >:]**

**JUNE: it looked real enough to me. i think.**

**TEREZI: TH4NKS, JUN3!!**

**JUNE: wait, so you were faking it?**

**TEREZI: OH 1 D1DNT S4Y TH4T, DORK**

**TEREZI: 1 M1GHTV3 THOUGH**

**TEREZI: BUT TH4TS 4 MYST3RY TH4T 1M NOT TO SOLV3 >;]**

They finally make it to the restaurant. A single troll is begrudgingly standing there, standing in a mild shock at the sudden appearance of three extremely famous people. They guide the three girls towards a table, and they take a seat. They’re all sat in a row on a cushioned, leather chair, and Terezi starts to scribble on the table with chalk while the two watch. Another troll waddles their way over to them and asks them for their order.

  
  


**TEREZI: TH1S M34T M34L TH1NG >:]**

**VRISKA: Oh, fuck it, I’ll have the same, I guess.**

June looks fairly indecisive, staring at the menu that was given to her. She stares between Vriska and Terezi for a few seconds before shrugging slowly.

**JUNE: uh. i don’t know. i think i won’t eat any thing for now.**

**VRISKA: Come on, June! What’s the point of coming to a place where you eat stuff if you don’t eat!!**

**JUNE: i was more thinking like, i wanted to catch up with everyone.**

**JUNE: it’s been a while since we all last saw each other, right?**

**JUNE: so i’m not hungry. i just want to talk to the two of you.**

**TEREZI: 4WW TH4TS 4DOR4BLE >:]**

June leans back in her seat and gives a weary smile towards her two datemates. She wasn’t entirely sure what to say to them, and was waiting for either of them to strike up a conversation.

**TEREZI: VR1SK4!! 1 JUST R3M3MB3R3D**

**VRISKA: What is it, Terezi?**

Terezi suddenly punches Vriska in the arm hard, which causes her to wince in pain and recoil a little. June watches in utter disbelief while Vriska growls angrily at Terezi and rubs against her arm.

**VRISKA: What the FUCK was that for!????????**

**TEREZI: FOR L34V1NG M3 4LON3 FOR SO LONG >:]**

**TEREZI: YOU 4BSOLUT3LY D3S3RV3 1T, DUMMY**

**JUNE: heh.**

**VRISKA: Well, you could’ve w8rned me! I wasn’t prepared to 8e clocked in the face 8y my own Terezi!**

**TEREZI: YOU KNOW YOU D3S3RV3 1T THOUGH**

**VRISKA: Well, may8e I did.**

Terezi removes her glasses, showing tear-filled eyes and suddenly launches a full frontal assault on Vriska, cuddling her tightly while starting to weep into her chest. June shuffles away to let them have their moment. Vriska stares in shock for a few seconds, not fully understanding why she was doing this. The spider girl sighs and looks down towards her, and hesitantly cuddles her back, a hand brushing through the short hair of the other girl.

**TEREZI: 1 M1SS3D YOU SO MUCH YOU DUMMY**

**TEREZI: 1 KNOW 1 D1DNT S4Y MUCH WH3N YOU GOT B4CK**

**TEREZI: 1 W4S HON3STLY JUST SO FUCK1NG SHOCK3D TH4T 1 W4S 4BL3 TO S33 YOU 4G41N**

**TEREZI: W3LL, NOT L1T3R4LLY S33 YOU 4G41N BUT YOU KNOW WH4T 1 M34N**

**VRISKA: Terezi.**

**JUNE: aw. you two are perfect for each other.**

Vriska looks up at June and sticks her tongue out before flipping her off, kissing Terezi’s forehead in an act of gentleness unbecoming of her. Terezi looks up at her while smiling with an immense amount of joy. 

**VRISKA: It’s okay, Terezi.**

Terezi wipes the tears off of her face using her shirt, and looks at June, who shuffles 8ack over towards them while smiling. June was happy to see these two back together, she didn’t want anyone else to experience the loss of someone they love a lot. Terezi points at June.

**TEREZI: YOU 4R3NT OUT OF TH3 M1X TOO, DORK**

**TEREZI: 1 D1DNT TH1NK 1D 3ND UP F4LL1NG OV3R 1NTO BOTH OF THE GROSS BLU3 G1RLS BUS1N3SS**

**JUNE: oh, thanks.**

**TEREZI: H3H3H3H3, YOU SUCK, JUNE**

**TEREZI: BUT TH4TS WH4T 1 L1K3 4BOUT YOU**

**JUNE: honestly terezi, you suck too!!**

**JUNE: but you’re also great.**

**TEREZI: >:]**

The waiter comes back over with a few plates of meat, which both Vriska and Terezi dig into. Using their fingers. This grosses June out, but she has come to expect this from the two of them by now. Terezi grabs some chalk and draws on the meat, which doesn’t do much at all, she ignores it and eats it anyway. Vriska pushes this strange, green plant towards June, who recognizes it to just be some broccoli. June shrugs and eats it while trying to ignore the two’s eating habits.

**JUNE: heh, it's nice seeing you two like this.**

**TEREZI: 1 M34N 1TS K1ND4 TH4NKS TO YOU DO1NG YOUR W31RD R3TCON BULLSH1T YOU D1D W1TH M3**

**JUNE: yeah, man. that was weird.**

Terezi crushes a bit of chalk in her hand and sprinkles it on the remaining bits of meat she had, crunching into it and smiling towards June and Vriska with bits of meat still in her mouth. June chuckles awkwardly and Vriska gives a thumbs up of approval. They both finish their meals with Vriska finishing first. It seemed to be a race between the two, a history of competitions culminating in a small food eating contest. Terezi frowns and bites a bit of Vriska’s hair.

**TEREZI: H3Y TH4TS NOT F41R YOU G4V3 JUN3 ON3 OF THOS3 W31RD PL4NT TH1NG13S**

**JUNE: they’re called broccoli.**

**VRISKA: Hmm? I don’t remem8er doing that. ::::)**

**TEREZI: WH4T3V3R**

**JUNE: oh, yeah. vriska, kanaya told you about the marriage stuff she did with rose, right?**

**VRISKA: Of course I did, they wouldn’t shut up a8out it! Marriage is a human tradition I can actually respect, though!**

**TEREZI: Y34H 1T S33MS CUT3 BUT 1TS HON3STLY K1ND4 BOR1NG ONC3 YOUR3 TH3R3**

**JUNE: it’s about respecting their love, i think.**

**TEREZI: Y34H BUT TH3Y C4N DO 1T 1N 4 L3SS BOR1NG W4Y, DORK**

**JUNE: i guess.**

**JUNE: i think roxy and calliope were planning some thing like that, too.**

**JUNE: at least, roxy told me about it.**

**VRISKA: Well, that’s nice for them.**

**TEREZI: OH N1C3 TH3Y S33M L1K3 TH3 K1ND OF P3OPL3 TH4T WOULD 4CTU4LLY M4K3 1T 1NT3R3ST1NG**

**JUNE: ugh, it will be as long as i don’t ever touch that trickster thing ever again.**

Vriska stretches out and places her hands behind her head, Terezi still clinging to her. 

**JUNE: oh, uh, yeah. i just wanted to ask, you two are matesprits now, right?**

**TEREZI: UH, Y34H, D1D W3 NOT M4K3 1T P41NFULLY OBV1OUS 3NOUGH THROUGH US CONST4NTLY CL1NG1NG TO 34CHOTH3R 3V3RY CH4NC3 W3 GOT**

**TEREZI: DONT WORRY 1 C4N M4K3 1T 3V3N MOR3 OBV1OUS TO TH3 PO1NT WH3R3 YOU 4R3 B3GG1NG FOR TH3 3NDL3SS P41N OF HOW OBV1OUS 1T 1S TO CEASE >:]**

**VRISKA: Oh, does some8ody want to join the Vrisrezi clu8????????**

**JUNE: uh.**

**TEREZI: >:O**

**TEREZI: 1 KN3W 1T**

June’s face flushes to deep crimson color, she didn’t expect to have to announce her honest love for the two just yet. Vriska and Terezi both grin at each other before facing towards June, a toothy smile upon both of their faces. June looks away from the two out of utter embarrassment, not sure what they were going to say to her.

**TEREZI: LUCKY FOR YOU JUN3 W3V3 H3LD 4 SP3C14L R3S3RV4T1ON FOR YOU >:]**

**JUNE: oh, uh. thanks, i guess.**

**VRISKA: June, you’re a8solutely hopeless!!!!!!!!**

**JUNE: heh. i’m not good at love, i guess.**

**VRISKA: Come on, June! We’ve known each other for 8asically FOREVER!**

**TEREZI: H3H3H3H3H3 YOU S4Y TH4T VR1SK4 4S 1F W3 W3R3NT TH3 S4M3**

**VRISKA: Shhhhhhhh!**

**TEREZI: >:]**

The waiter returns to remove the plates from the table, bowing and slowly walking away. They didn’t bill the three girls, of course. The worth of them giving them their entire world is definitely more than enough. 

**JUNE: uh, sorry for not saying anything for so long.**

**VRISKA: June. June.**

**VRISKA: Look at me and Terezi, do we look like a pair of girls that give a shit a8out that? We’re just glad you finally fucking said something! ::::)**

**JUNE: well, i suppose so.**

Terezi bites into a spare stick of chalk and looks at Vriska and June. She muffles a quiet “Dessert” as she eats before she jumps up. She ends up hitting her knees on the table out of her utter excitement. Vriska laughs at her and helps her stand up normally, helping her move away from the table. June joins them soon after. It was a shorter date than what she would’ve imagined, having watched many movies with extremely droned out date scenes, but she thinks it definitely ended up being fantastic for her.

June, with a hint of embarrassment, reaches out towards Terezi’s and Vriska’s hands as she stands between them, they take her hand and smile. Terezi teasingly digs her nails into June’s palm, which causes her to gasp a little out of pain while Vriska pulls on her arm. They’d most definitely describe themselves as absolute disasters, having taken forever to finally admit their feelings for each other considering all the time they spent together over the years. They all clearly don’t mind though. Terezi, especially, has waited long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these three is pretty hard but I think this turned out okay, I love June Egbert so much so I just HAD to write this.


End file.
